


The Night Before The Wedding

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgause has made a fatal error in her most recent visit to Camelot.-Prompt:294 Fading





	The Night Before The Wedding

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Night Before The Wedding  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Morgause has made a fatal error in her most recent visit to Camelot.  
**Warnings:** pregnancy complication  
**Word Count:** 915  
**Prompt:** 294 Fading  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The Night Before The Wedding**

_The Bride…_

Morgana sat at her dressing table as daylight slowly faded. This was the last night she would be an unmarried woman.

Tomorrow, she would walk down the aisle to Merlin and become the wife of the assistant court physician and live in the merchants’ quarter. A far cry from a queen in a distant land but it was what she truly wanted.

Morgana picked up her hairbrush and lit the candles in the room with a whispered word. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

“Morgause! How did you get in here.” Morgana jumped to her feet and ran for the door. “Guards!”

“No one will come. They're all dead.” Morgause looked around. “No manservant to warm your bed? Have you tired of him already?”

Morgana turned to face Morgause. “What is it that you want, Morgause? My patience is waning and so is your time here.”

“You let Arthur use you to kill Cenred! How could you, Morgana? You would have been free. You would have been a queen! Think of the power that would have brought you but now its gone.”

“I don't want to be queen., Morgana walked back to the dressing table. “You need to go. I'm getting married in the morning.”

“To some pompous old fool, no doubt.” Morgause squinted at Morgana. “You're with child. That's what is different. Your husband will never believe its his. You are too far along to play games.”

“You still haven't told me what you want.” Morgana stared down the older woman.

“I was coming to take you away to train you but I now see you haven't got what it takes to become a high priestess of the old religion.” Morgause smirked. “I suppose I shall just have to kill you instead.”

Morgause held out her hand and used her magick to thrown Morgana against the wall.

As the room started fading into darkness, Morgana reached her hand to her belly and winced.

“Shame.” Morgause shook her head and walked out into the corridor.

Merlin had just found one of the guards dead. He was on his way to check on Morgana when he caught sight of Morgause leaving Morgana's chambers.

Merlin whispered a spell and Morgause crumpled to the ground. He ran to check on Morgana and found her on the floor unconscious.

“No! Please! No!” Merlin sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. He looked up and his eyes glowed gold.

The warning bell sounded through the castle.

X

_The Groom…_

Merlin didn't wait for the guards to come. He carried Morgana to Gaius as fast as he could. He stepped over Morgause as she laid on the floor. He could wait to deal with the unconscious sorceress.

Merlin started to run through the castle. He had to get her help. That was his only thought.

Gaius looked up as Merlin burst into the room. “What happened?”

“Morgause. I don't know what she did exactly. There is a guard dead in the south corridor.” Merlin laid Morgana down on the cot.

“Merlin, you need to go.” Gaius looked in Morgana's eyes. “I will take care of Morgana. You must find Arthur and make sure he and the queen are safe.”

“But Gaius…” Merlin wiped the tears from his face.

“You can't help her in that state.” Gaius nearly shoved him out the door. “Trust me Merlin.” He shut the door and went back to his patient.

Merlin found Arthur kneeling beside Morgause. “She's not dead just unconscious.”

“We had better get her into a cell.” Arthur stood up. “I suppose you know how this happened.”

“I knocked her out because she killed a guard and tried to kill Morgana. I just took Morgana to Gaius and left her there.” Merlin explained.

“That explains the blood.” Arthur pointed to the blood on his sleeve and shirt.

Merlin looked down. His heart sank. He hadn't thought to check for bleeding in his rush to get her to Gaius. Merlin knew in that moment that they would lose the baby. 

“Head wounds always bleed a lot, Merlin. She will be fine.” Arthur patted him on the shoulder. He nodded towards Morgause. “How long will she be out?”

“Until I release the spell. A few days…” Merlin shook his head. “I didn't …. I just reacted…”

“It's fine.” Arthur motioned for a guard. “Take her to a cell.”

“Arthur, she has to die. Burn.” Merlin's face was hard just for a moment.

“I agree.” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “This will be my last execution of a sorceress before the law changes. Go. Morgana is probably asking for you.”

Merlin nodded and started to run towards Gaius’ chambers. He made a quieter entrance that before and saw his mother sitting beside the cot holding Morgana's hand.

Gaius walked over to Merlin. “She's fading Merlin. There's not a lot I can do.”

“I'll lose them both.” Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth until he composed himself. “Morgause will die but Agravaine was part of Morgause's plan to take Morgana and train her. I just know it.”

“He’s Arthur’s uncle. You can't just kill him.” Gaius wiped a tear from Merlins cheek. “You need to calm down. She cant see you like this.”

“I can't kill him but If he should be killed in battle with a dragon no one would ever know that i was behind it.” Merlin sighed.

Gaius shook his head. “You will know and so will the dragon.” 


End file.
